Applications such as multiplayer video games and video conferencing applications pose special challenges to the computing systems hosting these applications. These applications typically require high-volume and low-latency responses. For example, game servers normally handle millions of packets per second with a few dozen bytes per packet. These packets must be handled in near real-time in order to create a responsive game experience. As such, this type of network traffic is commonly implemented using the User Datagram Protocol (“UDP”) in order to achieve low latency.
In addition to the above challenges, applications such as those described above can also suffer various types of malicious network attacks, such as Distributed Denial of Service (“DDoS”) attacks. Existing approaches to mitigating DDoS attacks generally do not meet the high-volume and low-latency requirements of many types of applications. For instance, some solutions require custom coding of encryption protocols such as Advanced Encryption Standard (“AES”)-256 into the application tier that supports the application, which can be time-consuming and error-prone. Other solutions, such as Web Application Firewalls (“WAFs”) and Hypertext Transfer Protocol Secure (“HTTPS”), are directed toward securing web traffic, and are not suitable for securing transport layer network traffic.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.